Never Too Late
by Lady Camille
Summary: Mulai sekarang ia tidak ingin lagi membuka mata. Tidak ingin melihat dunia, karena dunianya hanya tersisa dalam batas pandang gelap mata terpejam. Karena di saat matanya tertutup, tertangkap sebuah wujud dalam ilusi, muncul sesosok imajiner pria berambut biru panjang, masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Sosok yang begitu ia cintai. M for Mature Content.


Kenapa saya justru mengeluarkan fic ini, padahal fic sebelah saja belum tamat. Er, ini sebenarnya hanya iseng. Lalu Aspros di sini adalah kakak Defteros, mereka tidak kembar. Rate M untuk materi dewasa dan bahasa.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Tengadah pada langit gelap, membiarkan hujan deras membasahi rambut pirang. Tetes tajam menampar wajah, berbaur di sekitar pipi menyamarkan air mata yang terus mengalir dari manik biru jernih—namun tidak lagi seperti itu, sorot lembut yang biasa terlihat mengimbangi senyum sudah hilang. Bening matanya berganti kemerahan karena terlalu lama ia menangis, seakan tidak henti tenggelam dalam lukanya sendiri. Tiap langkah kakinya pun kini terasa hanya menyusuri kelam, menentang angin yang berbisik mendesau melewatinya, jika badai datang mungkin ia justru akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

Membiarkan tusukan hujan dan angin kencang menerpa seluruh tubuh, perlahan ia memejamkan mata. Rasa seperti ini, cuaca yang bisa sedikit meluruhkan bebannya. Namun saat terpikir pada situasi lain—dimana cahaya matahari menari-nari jenaka, langit biru yang berbahagia, semua berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang menderanya. Tapi memang begitulah faktanya, esok pasti akan cerah—mendung dan hujan tidak akan selamanya hadir menemaninya yang berduka. Ia tidak mau menyaksikan itu, tidak dengan kilau terang yang seakan mengejeknya.

Dimana saat matanya tertutup, datang gambaran dalam benak—ketika ia menyibak-nyibak hitam pekat, tidak dibiarkannya seberkas cahaya berkelebat. Lalu tertangkap sebuah wujud dalam ilusi, muncul sesosok pria berambut biru panjang, masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali ia lihat—masih begitu gagah dengan senyum yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia bisa berdiam dalam fase seperti ini demi mempertahankan bayang imajiner tersebut.

Dan mulai sekarang ia tidak ingin lagi membuka mata. Tidak ingin melihat dunia, karena dunianya hanya tersisa dalam batas pandang gelap mata terpejam.

-o-o0o-o-

Defteros x Dégel – Aspros x Asmita – Defteros x Asmita

Alternate Universal, Smut, Forced, Angst, Romance

**Never Too Late**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

_London, UK. June 2, 2010. 11:20 PM_

Membanting tubuhnya di ranjang, Defteros lalu melihat foto diri yang terpampang di dinding dengan cetakan skala besar. Bukannya narsis, tapi hanya sadar diri bahwa ia memang sexy. Ia sengaja meminta foto tersebut untuk pajangan di kamar tidur apartemennya, meskipun setiap orang juga bisa menyaksikan foto itu di majalah fashion—brand yang diusungnya adalah jeans yang cukup ternama. Posenya terbaring di sofa panjang klasik, tanpa mengenakan baju, menonjolkan jeans yang ia pakai—atau sebenarnya menonjolkan body yang terpahat sempurna.

Sebagai model profesional yang memulai karir di agensi sekelas Elite London, ia kini bukan lagi pemain baru—sudah sejak kuliah di Imperial College ia menekuni profesi ini. Bukan berarti ia menelantarkan kuliahnya yang berat, Department Mechanical Engineering bukan perkara main-main. Lalu selepas kuliah, ia justru semakin fokus pada dunia modeling. Jelas ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan fisiknya yang sering membuat model-model Victoria's Secret bertekuk lutut tanpa syarat, atau Tyra Banks bahkan sampai sembah sujud, dan Rob Evans menghentikan kearoganannya sebagai model bertubuh kekar atletis saat mendapat saingan semacam Defteros.

"Defteros, dimana sabun mandimu?"

Suara yang diidentifikasi adalah jenis nada seorang pria itu membuat Defteros bangkit sekaligus mengalihkan pandang dari foto, lalu menatap pintu kamar mandinya yang tertutup.

"Memangnya dimana lagi, cari saja di tempat biasa." balasnya, setengah berteriak karena bunyi gemericik _shower_ terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Dan seperti apapun wanita-wanita dari sesama model atau bahkan artis mengejar-ngejarnya, sayangnya ia tidak tertarik terhadap makhluk jenis tersebut. Orientasinya mengarah pada sejenisnya—pria yang sama rupawan dan memiliki ketampanan. Seperti sosok yang kini tengah memakai kamar mandinya itu—kemudian ia tersenyum saat pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasih _on_ dan _off_-nya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini keluar dari sana. Menggiurkan melihat tubuh setengah basah tidak tertutup apapun, menyisakan satu dua butir tetes air. Rambut hijau panjang yang tergerai juga sedikit basah pada ujung-ujungnya.

"Sabun mandimu habis," ucap sosok itu, lalu naik ke tempat tidur. "Aku pakai punyaku sendiri," lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan punggung tangan ke hidungnya sendiri, membaui aroma mint segar.

"Kalau kau suka aroma sabun mandiku, kenapa tidak beli sejenis saja."

"Apa asyiknya?" lanjutnya sambil duduk di atas pangkuan Defteros, tangannya menarik lepas kaos tanpa lengan yang dikenakan pria tegap berambut biru tersebut.

"Dégel,"

"Hm?"

"Aku justru suka aroma mint, itu lebih mencerminkan dirimu. Seperti kepribadianmu yang membuatku selalu kembali padamu," ucap Defteros, mulut manisnya memang selalu berhasil membuat pemuda-pemuda di kelab malam pasrah saat ia bawa ke hotel.

Sayangnya, Dégel sudah terlalu hapal, ia kemudian mendorong Defteros keras sampai terbaring di ranjang, "Tidak usah banyak bicara,"

Defteros terkekeh mendengarnya, tangannya menyusuri paha Dégel lalu bergerak ke belakang untuk meremas pelan sisi tubuh yang menarik minatnya. Entah sudah berapa kali hubunganya dengan Dégel putus dan kembali lagi jadian. Mungkin tidak terhitung. Mungkin karena dirinya yang brengsek, yang selalu bermain dan membawa pemuda lain sebagai penghangat ranjang. Namun ia juga tidak mengerti kebaikan apa yang pernah diperbuatnya, karena Dégel pun selalu menerimanya tiap kali ia datang dan melayangkan satu dua rayuan permintaan maaf.

Baru saja menunduk untuk mencium Defteros, namun bunyi dering ponsel yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Dégel membatalkan niatnya. "Ponselmu?"

"Abaikan saja, mungkin Rhadamanthys mengajak ke club." ucap Defteros, menarik Dégel untuk benar-benar menciumnya.

"Tapi ponselmu terus berdering, Defteros. Itu mengganggu,"

Menyadari Dégel benar, sambil menggerutu Defteros bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyambar ponselnya di meja, gusar ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa mengecek nama yang tertera. _"What's the fucking matter?!"_

Teriakan tersebut akhirnya berakhir dengan ia menelan ludah, gentar dengan suara yang menegurnya di seberang sana. Defteros segera membalas dengan bahasa yang lebih baik, namun kemudian ia lebih seperti mendengarkan, sambil sesekali menimpali dengan sepatah dua patah kata. Jika di dunia ini ada orang yang paling tidak bisa ia bantah, sekaligus ia hormati dan sayangi—itu adalah penelponnya. Yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya.

"_Yes, Brother."_ ucapnya kemudian, mengakhirnya panggilan. Setelah melempar ponselnya sembarangan ke sofa, ia kembali ke tempat tidur. "Aspros memintaku pulang ke Jepang,"

"Hm, untuk? Kau tidak memiliki kontrak dengan agen Jepang bukan?"

"Nope, bukan urusan model." ucap Defteros, "Sudah lama dia memintaku pulang, tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan London. Kau bisa ikut aku ke Jepang lusa?"

Dégel menggeleng, "Kau lupa, lusa aku ada _shooting_ film terbaruku." ia menyusupkan tangannya ke tengkuk Defteros, "Baguslah, aku tidak suka membayangkan kau akan menetap di Jepang."

"Hahaha... Aku tahu kau begitu mencintaiku sampai tidak mau berpisah dariku,"

"_Shut up,"_

"Aku ingin lihat bagaimana caramu membungkamku," goda Defteros, bibirnya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum dan kekeh ringan. Sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil ia berbisik, "Selama aku di Jepang, jangan tidur dengan lawan mainmu di film itu, entah siapa namanya."

"Namanya Kardia. Kau ini bisa tidak sih mengingat nama orang? Dan aku bukan _player_ sepertimu,"

Tidak ingin bicara lagi, Defteros kemudian menindih Dégel setelah melepas celana panjangnya. Ia suka mendominasi, menunjukkan kuasanya pada teman tidurnya meski sesekali ia ingin pasangannyalah yang mengambil inisiatif. Berbagi ciuman manis yang semakin dalam dan panas, yang akhirnya berubah menjadi cumbuan menyeluruh pada seluruh tubuh. Sekalipun hari sudah berganti namun terbitnya matahari masih akan lama—masih banyak waktu untuk saling memanja sebelum kembali bekerja dibalik sorot kamera keesokan harinya.

.

.

_Tokyo, Japan. June 6, 2010. 2:45 PM_

Saat ini teras-teras Coffee Shop mendadak berfungsi sebagai tempat berteduh sementara, tetes air yang semula hanya gerimis rintik—tanpa peringatan berubah cepat menjadi guyuran lebat. Di dalam salah satu Café, Defteros mengadukblack coffee dalam cangkir putih pesanannya pelan-pelan, tanpa gula dan tidak dimengerti kenapa ia mengaduknya, mungkin hanya mengisi kejengahan. Dan semakin jengah karena di meja seberang ada segerombolan gadis-gadis yang terkikik sambil mengamatinya.

"Ada _cake_ spesial buatan kami yang sangat cocok untuk dinikmati bersama black coffee, jika Anda ingin mencobanya akan saya ambilkan," pelayan berambut pirang dengan tag name Shion mendekatinya.

"Tidak usah," tolak Defteros, dan membiarkan pelayan tersebut mundur. Tidak begitu peduli sekalipun pelayan tersebut tampak kecewa.

Matanya mengamati jalanan, ia semakin tertarik dalam menyaksikan bermacam jenis kegiatan menyikapi hujan dari balik kaca lebar. Kemudian sedikit tersenyum melihat orang-orang berlarian, ada juga yang sudah siaga dengan payung. Lalu saat terlihat beberapa anak-anak dengan seragam sekolah melintas di seberang jalan. Ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya.

Menghela napas, ia kemudian menunduk untuk mengamati kopinya, ada pusaran pelan di dalam cangkir karena adukannya tadi.

"Jepang," desisnya lirih.

Kurang dari dua belas jam yang lalu ia menginjakkan kaki di Narita, ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak perintah kakaknya sekalipun harus mengatur ulang seluruh jadwal pemotretan yang cukup padat. Lalu masa di tempat ini, ia tumbuh besar di sini—bagaimana mungkin akan lupa. Sekalipun delapan tahun memang rentang waktu yang cukup lama, usianya baru 17 tahun saat ia menyelesaikan sekolah lalu meninggalkan Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliah di London.

Namun Defteros masih menyimpan ingatan tentang beribu kesenangan di Jepang. Seperti saat menghabiskan malam di _night club_ di kawasan Shinjuku, menyalurkan kenakalan masa remaja. Ia ingat mempunyai teman sekolah bernama Manigoldo—anak angkat Yakuza penguasa kawasan Kabuki, yang membuat mereka bisa memasuki berbagai _night club_ ternama disana dengan bebas sekalipun harus menyembunyikan usia. Rasanya kenapa hidupnya dulu begitu liar. Dipikirkan lagi mungkin karena itu Aspros akhirnya mengirimnya ke London, tapi bukan berarti hidupnya di London kemudian menjadi lurus.

Lalu sekarang ia merenungi apa yang dilakukannya di sini sambil menikmati kopi. Pahit. Itulah yang dirasakan indra pengecapnya. Sepahit ia melihat cuaca London yang basah, tidak ada bedanya dengan di Jepang bulan ini. Tidak begitu lama akhirnya hujan berhenti, Defteros memutuskan untuk pulang, ia tidak mau mengulur waktu—ia harus mengetahui secepatnya apa alasan Aspros. Sekalipun ia sudah curiga, namun ia tidak suka jika kemudian Aspros hanya akan mengatur hidupnya. Ia sudah mempunyai kehidupan sendiri di London.

Memacu motor sport yang tadi diambilnya asal di garasi rumah, kecepatannya bahkan membuat beberapa pejalan kaki mengumpat.

.

"Kau sudah kembali rupanya, Defteros."

Defteros tertegun melihat sosok yang membukakan pintu untuknya, ia tidak salah alamat bukan? Katakan sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak ia lulus High School, delapan tahun pula ia tidak pulang ke Jepang, tapi ia ingat benar kalau ini adalah rumahnya. Rumah kakaknya.

"Defteros?"

Defteros tidak menjawab, ia mengerjap sekali menangkap penampakan pemuda berambut pirang panjang lurus tersebut—dengan mata biru jernih, wajahnya masuk dalam kategori indah menawan, lalu kemudian mengenal namanya. Siapa? Ia mengingat-ingat seluruh teman-teman atau kenalan, tapi tidak ada file dalam memori otaknya yang menyimpan data tentang sosok tersebut. Pun saat kedatangannya semalam hanya kakak dan pelayan yang ada di rumah, kemudian saat ia keluar tadi juga tidak ada seorangpun. Kakaknya bekerja tentu saja.

"Kau—" Defteros masih mencari-cari jawaban, sementara untuk bertanya rasanya terlalu mudah. Akan menyenangkan jika ia bisa menebak terlebih dahulu. Mengamati dari ujung kaki, semakin naik, dan saat melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari pemuda itu akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban. "—kau Asmita?"

"Benar, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diri," lanjutnya ramah.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Asmita, tunangannya Aspros?"

Senyum manis yang disunggingkan pemuda rupawan itu membuat Defteros yakin tebakannya benar, lagi pula beberapa bulan yang lalu Aspros pernah mencerikan tentang kekasih yang bernama Asmita—entah celoteh apa saja yang diutarakan lewat telpon tersebut, karena semua itu membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi ternyata wujud rupawan Asmita sangat membuatnya _terjaga_.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sana," lanjut Asmita.

"Oh," seru Defteros, baru menyadari kebodohannya, bahwa ia telah terpesona sampai terpaku di tempat. Seharusnya orang lainlah yang terpesona padanya, bukan terbalik seperti ini.

"Kau sudah makan, Defteros? Mau aku bikinkan sesuatu?"

Mengikuti Asmita ke arah dapur, ia terseret oleh rasa penasaran. "Boleh, terserah kau saja."

"Aspros mungkin akan pulang terlambat." ucap Asmita lagi, sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau persis seperti apa yang diceritakan Aspros, dan kalian begitu mirip—meski berbeda."

"Apanya? Kalau rupaku kau bisa melihatnya di majalah dan televisi,"

Asmita tertawa kecil, "Narsis, seperti yang dikatakan Aspros juga."

_Berhentilah menyebut nama Aspros!_ Kalimat tersebut tiba-tiba saja terngiang keras dalam benak Defteros, ingin ia keluarkan, tapi nyatanya hanya ia telan mentah-mentah. Sosok ini begitu menarik minatnya, sayangnya sudah dimiliki sang kakak—jika saja bukan milik Aspros, pastinya akan ia taklukkan sosok jelita itu. Dan saat Aspros akhirnya menampakkan diri, ia semakin menelan keinginan terpendamnya atas Asmita.

"Jadi kenapa kau memintaku pulang?" tanya Defteros, tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Mereka sudah berada di ruang keluarga, duduk nyaman di sofa-sofa berwarna biru gelap.

Aspros menghela napas, "Sebelumnya, aku belum mengenalkan Asmita padamu secara resmi. Dia nanti akan menjadi kakakmu juga, Defteros."

"Selamat kalau begitu, haruskah aku memanggilnya _kakak ipar_?" ucap Defteros, setengah menggoda dengan senyum yang terkembang. Ia lupakan sepenuhnya rasa tertarik yang tadi sempat muncul.

Aspros hanya kembali menghela napas melihat adiknya yang jauh dari kata dewasa itu.

Mengetahui Asmita yang menggeleng setengah kesal bercampur geli padanya, Defteros meneruskan, "Er, aku panggil Asmita saja, jangan memandangku begitu."

"Defteros," Aspros memulai, "Kau sudah 25 tahun, sudah saatnya mengambil peranmu di sini. Hentikan bermain-main di London, kita memiliki perusahaan yang harus diurus dan dikembangkan."

Ini dia. Defteros sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Ia tidak suka mengurus bisnis, lagipula bukankah keberadaannya tidak berpengaruh. Sudah banyak eksekutif-eksekutif di perusahaan—kenapa harus ia juga? Dan sekarang bagaimana caranya untuk menolak, kakaknya itu adalah sosok yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah.

"Besok, ikut aku ke perusahaan." lanjut Aspros.

"Tapi…"

Tepat sekali jika Aspros tidak menginginkan adanya bantahan. Defteros pun tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk itu, pembicaraan kemudian berganti pada Asmita yang menanyai karirnya di dunia model juga kehidupannya di London. Benar-benar calon kakak yang sama _perhatiannya_ seperti Aspros.

.

Hari-hari sepahit kopi seperti yang diminum Defteros di Café—akhirnya dimulai. Akhir pekan, setelah hari-hari kemarin cerah kini kembali hujan turun dengan lebat. Kelemahannya dalam melonak kuasa Aspros menjadi permasalahan tersendiri untuknya, bukannya ia tidak mencoba bermacam alasan. Sudah, namun nyatanya Aspros tidak mau mendengarkan.

Padahal, semakin lama ia mengulur waktu di sini, pekerjaannya sebagai model bisa terbengkalai. Setidaknya agensi masih memaklumi sekarang, namun sampai kapan. Keinginannya untuk pergi pun diperkuat oleh godaan yang semakin hari semakin besar, ia harus menghindar secepatnya. Sayangnya ia kadang bahkan menikmati godaan itu. Seperti saat ini, ia tengah tiduran di sofa dengan majalah di tangan, terbuka pada halaman yang mencantumkan fotonya di sana—pun majalah itu terabaikan. Ada sosok yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Asmita. Dari sudut mata ia mengamati cara jalannya yang anggun, rambut pirangnya pasti halus, ia ingin menyentuhnya. Leher jenjang kemudian pinggang ramping. Lalu mata biru bening yang mengerjap saat menawarkan sandwich padanya.

Kenapa ia menjadi pendosa dengan berhasrat kepada sosok tersebut? Dan semakin berdosa karena tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayang pesona yang menggelayutinya. Ia tidak memungkiri, Aspros memang memiliki selera tinggi dalam memilih pasangan hidup. Dan apakah sudah keturunan, bahwa selera Aspros kini menjadi seleranya juga.

Sampai dering ponsel, yang rasanya selalu berdering tiap saat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Dégel?" sapanya, setelah mengangkat panggilan.

Dosa apalagi sekarang, sejak melihat Asmita pikirannya terdistraksi—ia lupa jika memiliki kekasih di London sana.

"_Kapan kau kembali, ini sudah satu minggu, Defteros. Managermu bahkan sampai menelponku untuk memintamu segera ke London,"_

"Secepatnya," desis Defteros. "Bantu aku menjelaskannya pada Sylphid, oke? Dia pun sudah berkali-kali menghubungiku,"

"_Okey… Aku rindu padamu,"_

"Aku pun disini memimpikan aroma mint segarmu, Dégel. _Miss you too…"_ ucapnya, sudah bakat alaminya mungkin sebagai _player_.

Namun jangan katakan panggilan itu berhasil membuat Defteros menepis lekuk tubuh Asmita. Keesokan harinya, ketika melihat sosok itu berenang dan hanya mengenakan celana ketat pendek. Itu membuat Defteros begitu frustasi dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya, mengatasi kesejatiannya yang begitu keras dengan permainan tangannya sendiri. Menyedihkan karena ia tidak sempat mencari pelampiasan, siapapun yang bisa ia tiduri.

Kemudian semakin pahit pula pada waktu-waktu dimana tanpa sengaja ia melihat Aspros dan Asmita yang saling memanja di gazebo taman belakang rumah. Senyum dan wajah cerah Asmita yang membuncah kebahagiaan tiap kali Aspros mengecup bibir ranumnya. Atau Asmita yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di matanya, saat pasang aksi—yang orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan kata _tsundere_ ketika digoda Aspros. Oh, ia tahu istilah itu—ia pernah menetap di Jepang setidaknya sampai remaja. Tapi kenapa menyaksikan hal-hal tersebut rasanya ia ingin marah?

Akhirnya, di malam harinya ia datang pada kakaknya. Semakin lama, akan semakin berbahaya untuknya. Ia tidak mau lepas kendali dan menyerang Asmita. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan moral di rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku akan kembali ke London,"

"Apa maksudmu, Defteros?"

"Brother, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak bisa dengan pekerjaan ini, menjadi eksekutif tidak pernah terpikir dalam rencana hidupku. Aku tidak berminat,"

"Model tidak akan memberikan jaminan masa depan untukmu, Defteros."

"Aku tahu, saat umurku semakin bertambah, aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi model," bantah Defteros, _tapi aku bisa menjadi aktor, atau mendirikan agensi model_. Gagasan itu tidak ia ucapkan tentu saja, "Tapi bukan berarti mengurus bisnis keluarga adalah jalan keluar, aku tidak bisa di sini lagi."

Aspros memang keras, namun sebenarnya ia pun lemah terhadap Defteros. Ia memang terlalu memanjakan adiknya, dan sekali adiknya balik memaksakan kehendak—asal hal tersebut bukan sesuatu yang negatif, terpaksa ia mengiyakan. "Lakukan saja sesukamu,"

Tanpa sadar, Defteros memeluk Aspros singkat. Akhirnya ia menang, setengah berlari ia menaiki tangga untuk mengambil kopernya, dan tanpa buang waktu ia mencari taksi menuju Narita—ia bahkan menolak sopir yang menawarkan mengantar. Secepatnya kembali ke London, sudah ada seseorang di sana yang bisa dipeluknya untuk menyalurkan napsu dan menghapus bayang calon kakak iparnya itu. Parah sekali jika alasan utamanya pergi sebenarnya bukan karena tidak suka bekerja di perusahaan, bukan pula model… tapi Asmita.

.

* * *

.

_London, UK. June 4, 2011. 10:15 PM_

Jika ingin mencari penari telanjang bukan di Whisky Mist tempatnya. Kelab malam dengan desain interior _gothic chapel_ yang satu ini pengunjungnya adalah mereka-mereka yang menjunjung _high class_ dan _glamour_, kaum populer dan kelebihan uang. Hampir semua yang datang adalah pria-pria bersuit, juga perempuan dengan _heels_ dan _dress_, tidak ada keliaran yang bersifat bar-bar. Bahkan beberapa artis pun sering terlihat menikmati malam di tempat ini—lihat saja ke satu sudut di mana _booth_ dengan sofa merah dan meja coklat telah terisi. Wajah-wajah rupawan yang sering muncul di televisi dan majalah tampak menikmati House Wine.

Defteros, dengan malas mengawasi juniornya di dunia model yang tengah digoda habis-habisan oleh seorang _lawyer_ yang dulu pernah menangani kasusnya—saat ia terseret masalah cocain. Tangannya beberapa kali menuang wine untuk mengisi gelasnya yang kosong, namun usaha _lawyer_ bernama Minos itu masih belum ditanggapi oleh Albafica.

"_Stop it,_ Minos. Kau membuatku mual," gerutu Defteros.

"Percuma, mulutnya memang seperti itu." lanjut Rhadamanthys, aktor yang belakangan sering mendapat peran antagonis ini ikut menuang wine dalam gelasnya sendiri. "Aku masih heran bagaimana mulutnya itu bisa begitu tajam saat membela orang di pengadilan,"

"Jauh jika dibandingkan dengan betapa murahannya kata-kata yang dia ucapkan sekarang," sambung Defteros.

"Ck, kalian ini berisik sekali,"

"Kau yang berisik, Minos." ucap Albafica dingin, sambil pindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Defteros, menjauh dari pria berambut keperakan yang mulai menggerayangi bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Hahaha… _Brother,_ menyerah sajalah." tawa Rhadamanthys terdengar melecehkan, ia masih tergelak saat menghindari lemparan sebatang rokok dari Minos. "Aku berani bertaruh 1000 pound, Albafica tidak akan pernah mau berkencan denganmu."

"Oke," ucap Albafica seketika, "Minos, minta uang itu pada adikmu, kita bagi dua."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Kau bodoh, Rhadamanthys. Hahahaha…" kali ini Defteros menertawakan pemuda sebayanya yang berambut pirang itu, "Sebenarnya mereka sudah berkencan, kenapa kau tidak sadar?"

"_Are you fucking kidding me?"_

Minos menyalakan sebatang rokok, menghisapnya sejenak sebelum menyeringai. _"Well, no, little brother. You're an idiot, total idiot."_

Defteros menggelengkan kepala, senyum geli tidak lepas dari bibirnya. "Makanya kau jangan terlalu sibuk mengencani anak anggota parlemen itu, atau bersitegang dengan pamannya."

"Che,"

"Bayar sini, Rhade." ucap Minos, jelas menondong adiknya.

"_Ck, damn it!"_ gerutu Rhadamanthys, merasa benar-benar bodoh, bangkit dari duduknya ia menuju bar untuk meminta vodka. Seribu poundsterling itu tidak sedikit.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu, Defteros telah kembali kekehidupan normalnya di London. Seperti inilah kesehariannya, setelah lelah bekerja—baru saja kembali ke London setelah dari New York, _shooting_ serial tv kriminal dimana ia menjadi guest star. Ia melepaskan penat dengan menikmati waktu di club bersama teman-temannya. Ia pun masih mengencani Dégel, hanya Dégel. Tapi Dégel sekarang bahkan masih _shooting_, tangannya jadi menganggur karena tidak ada yang bisa ia rangkul.

Pun ia kehilangan minat bermain-main, sekalipun itu dengan Albafica—tapi kini lebih karena ia sungkan pada Minos, terlebih mengetahui dua orang itu saling cinta sekalipun tingkahnya selayak musuh. Lalu bukan berarti ia ingin serius pada Dégel—namun bayang Asmita yang tidak pernah hilanglah yang membuat seleranya untuk mengajak pemuda random ke tempat tidur menurun drastis.

Sial sekali bukan, dan semakin sial mengingat undangan yang tergeletak di meja apartemennya. Undangan itu sudah berada di sana sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Tidak pernah ia sentuh, tidak perlu ia buka pun sudah jelas isinya tentang apa. Kakaknya akan menikah—hari ini, lebihkan satu angka mengingat perbedaan waktu. Tapi intinya sama saja. Namun sudah menjadi keputusannya bahwa ia tidak akan hadir di hari besar kakaknya itu. Terima kasih pada jadwal padat yang disusun Sylphid, ia bisa menggunakannya sebagai alasan. Ia tidak mau melihat orang yang dicintainya menikah. Sebentar, perlu diluruskan—benar, Defteros menyadari bahwa telah jatuh cinta pada Asmita. Dirinya yang terkenal _player_ akhirnya jatuh cinta? Ya Tuhan…

Lalu apa kira-kira yang akan dilakukan Aspros jika tahu tentang perasaannya. Ha! Ia tidak akan pernah merebut kebahagiaan Aspros. Sekalipun ia terlihat suka memberontak seperti ini, sungguh ia sebenarnya begitu menyayangi kakaknya.

.

.

_Tokyo, Japan. June 5, 2011. 6:30 AM_

Udara masih terasa dingin berbau embun. Asmita berdiri di balkon kamar tidur yang ditempatinya bersama Aspros, menikmati awal hari yang sejuk, dimana saat beranjak siang akan berganti menjadi moment paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Bersandar di _railing_ ia memandang ke arah dalam—pria yang begitu ia cintai masih terlelap dalam balutan selimut putih tebal.

Ada hari dimana ia merasa sangat beruntung, sampai rasanya ia takut untuk mengerjapkan mata kalau-kalau apa yang terjadi hanya sekedar mimpi. Tapi lengan kekar yang selalu merengkuhnya, memberikan kenyamanan padanya. Aspros lebih nyata, lebih luar bisa dari sekedar mimpi itu sendiri. Melangkah kembali ke dalam, ia duduk di sisi ranjang—jemari lentiknya menyusuri wajah tampan kekasihnya. Dan tangannya digenggam kemudian, sosok yang dipikirnya masih pulas ternyata sudah terjaga. Tubuhnya kemudian ditarik untuk berbaring di atas tubuh kekasihnya itu, sekalipun Asmita meronta namun sia-sia—lengan yang senantiasa menahan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal, ditambah tawa ringan membuatnya tidak bisa lagi berpaling.

Asmita ikut tertawa kecil kemudian.

"Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum pemberkatan di Gereja," bisik Aspros, "Aku ingin menyentuhmu sekali lagi, Asmita."

"Aspros," Asmita menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri. "Tapi kita harus bersiap-siap,"

Tidak mendengarkan itu, Aspros berguling berpindah posisi sambil menarik lepas ikatan piyama yang dikenakan Asmita, "Ssshh… Hanya sebentar, setelah ini aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi."

"Hm?" gumam Asmita, ia merasa ada yang janggal dalam ucapan Aspros. Namun pikiran itu segera lenyap saat sentuhan Aspros menjamah bagian yang membuatnya mengerang.

Tidak buruk memulai pagi dengan kegiatan menyenangkan yang masih dilanjutkan di kamar mandi, berendam di jacuzzi—dan tidak hanya berendam saja. Jika tidak mengingat waktu dan harus tampil sempurna di Gereja, keduanya pasti masih akan berlama-lama.

.

Gerak jarum jam semakin cepat, jam sepuluh pagi dan tidak ada tanda akan terjadi hujan hari ini. Langit begitu biru, awan putih memang terlihat di kejauhan namun sama sekali bukan ancaman akan turun hujan. Cuaca yang benar-benar sempurna, seakan ikut berbahagia bersama Asmita. Sampai akhirnya ia harus mengenakan tuxedo putih yang telah disiapkan. Pemberkatan pernikahannya hanya tinggal hitungan jam—tidak akan lama lagi.

"Aku menunggumu di Gereja," ucap Aspros, sambil disempatkannya mengecup bibir Asmita sekilas.

Asmita menjawabnya dengan anggukan lembut. Mereka akan berangkat dengan mobil berbeda, beberapa keluarga dan sahabat masih berada di sini, dan sebagian lagi menunggu di Gereja. Namun ada satu yang seharusnya ada, dan Asmita tidak menemukan keberadaanya. Kenapa Defteros bahkan tidak pulang, dia keluarga terdekat yang dimiliki Aspros, Defteros yang ia pedulikan sebagai seorang adik juga. Ia percaya undangan sudah sampai di London, bahkan Aspros juga sudah menelpon berkali-kali. Tapi jika Defteros ternyata memang sibuk, ia pun tidak bisa memaksakan keharusan tersebut.

Asmita mengerti kontrak-kontrak kerja Defteros di sana tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Lagipula jika terpikir satu tahun yang lalu, pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Defteros. Ia sering merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara adik Aspros tersebut dalam memandangnya. Terlalu intens seakan menelanjanginya.

Sekali lagi berdiri di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya sempurna dan mengacuhkan sosok keluarga seperti Saga yang menggodanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera berangkat menuju ke Gereja. Dan saat menuruni tangga berlapis karpet tersebut—kemudian datang Kanon dengan wajah pucat pasi, seperti orang linglung yang baru bertemu dengan dewa kematian.

"Kanon? Kau kenapa?" tanya Saga, menghampiri adiknya.

"Mobil Aspros…" Kanon mencoba menghandle dirinya sendiri, namun rasanya gagal. "Dia… mobilnya…"

"Kanon," Asmita mendekati sepupu Aspros tersebut, sosok eksekutif yang biasanya tenang selayak air itu membuatnya khawatir. "Kanon tenanglah, katakan ada apa?"

"Asmita," ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, "Mobil Aspros… kecelakaan saat menuju Gereja,"

Bohong.

Itu adalah berita bohong bukan.

Sekali pun Asmita ingin menyangkal, sekalipun ia tidak terima. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk saat bergegas menaiki mobil dengan Saga yang menyetir seperti kesetanan, ia masih berharap Kanon salah lihat, atau setidaknya Aspros akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka serius dan semacamnya. Namun asap bahkan masih mengepul ketika ia sampai di lokasi, petugas pemadam kebakaran dan polisi mengelilingi mobil hitam yang tampak seperti puing dan arang—itu bukan hanya sekedar tabrakan biasa, namun mobil tersebut meledak dan terbakar habis. Dan plat nomer yang tersisa tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa itu adalah mobil kekasih Asmita, calon suaminya.

Bagaimana histerisnya Asmita melihat medis mengeluarkan jasat sopir yang hancur. Dan semakin kewalahanlah Saga menahan Asmita saat sosok penumpang di belakang dikeluarkan, masih dikenali—sekalipun rambut biru panjang sebagian telah termakan api, wajah yang juga mengalami luka bakar sebagian, serta berlumur darah karena tertusuk serpihan kaca—tapi tidak bisa disangkal, itu adalah Aspros.

"Asmita, Asmita, kendalikan dirimu!" seru Saga, ia bahkan dibantu petugas medis untuk menenangkan Asmita.

"Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin Aspros! Aspros menungguku di Gereja, itu bukan Aspros! Saga… Kita ke Gereja sekarang… Saga…"

"Asmita," lirih suara Saga, ia pun ingin tidak percaya, namun fakta terlalu jelas untuk disanggah. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Asmita erat, membiarkan sosok itu menangis.

Kenapa semua yang seharusnya sempurna. Hari bahagianya. Apa artinya tuxedo yang dikenakannya kalau begitu, apa artinya rangkaian bunga di Gereja jika semua sudah terenggut saat ini juga. Apakah kebahagiaan yang diperoleh Asmita selama ini terlalu berlebihan, dan sekarang ia harus menebusnya dengan kehilangan. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa. Kenyataan pahit yang memukulnya sampai ke dasar jiwa—akhirnya membuatnya menyapa kegelapan, kesadaran meninggalkannya.

"Apakah benar-benar… Aspros telah…" ucapan Kanon terdengar mengambang di udara.

"Tidak ada yang selamat, baik sopir dan penumpang tewas seketika." jelas salah satu petugas medis, "Kami akan membawa jenazahnya ke rumah sakit,"

Sambil membopong Asmita yang pingsan menuju mobil, Saga menoleh pada Kanon yang lebih syok dari dirinya. "Kanon, hubungi Shaka di Gereja… Aku akan membawa Asmita ke rumah sakit, lalu nanti sekalian untuk membawa jenazah Aspros pulang, dan kau siapkan juga keperluan di rumah."

.

.

_London, UK. June 5, 2011. 3:45 AM_

Kepala Defteros masih begitu sakit saat panggilan telepon membangunkannya, ia _hangover _parah setelah minuman yang dipesan dalam club tadi semakin tinggi kandungan alkoholnya. Dan rasanya ia baru saja menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur, baru memejamkan mata, terlelap beberapa menit. Lalu dipikirnya ini jam berapa, hampir jam 4 pagi Demi Zeus—siapa yang begitu kurang ajar menelponnya di jam seperti ini. Setengah merintih menahan sakit kepala ia melihat layar ponselnya, Saga, salah satu kakak sepupu di Jepang. Tidak heran, mereka suka tidak tahu waktu dalam menelpon, mentang-mentang di sana sudah tengah hari.

Benar. Tengah hari. Pernikahan Aspros terjadi sekarang.

Membiarkan ponselnya, Defteros kembali tidur. Namun dering ponsel tersebut tidak berhenti. Lima kali panggilan terus-menerus dan tidak menyerah mencoba menghubunginya. Akhirnya, ia yang menyerah kemudian mengangkat ponsel tersebut, seharusnya ia berteriak memarahi sosok di seberang sana. Namun apa yang diutarakan dalam panggilan itu—berita duka membungkamnya. Darahnya mengalir terbalik begitu deras, sakit kepalanya semakin terasa sakit lagi.

"Aspros…" lirihnya, jatuh berlutut menyusul ponselnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu membentur lantai.

Menyambar dompet dan tas kecilnya. Tanpa membawa apapun lagi, Defteros keluar dari apartemennya. Memanggil taksi dan menuju Heathrow. Mencari penerbangan semendadak ini tidak mudah, tapi ia harus mendapat penerbangan secepatnya ke Narita.

.

.

_Tokyo, Japan. June 6, 2011. 01.15 AM_

Lewat tengah malam Defteros baru sampai, setengah belahan dunia yang harus dilaluinya untuk sampai ke Jepang. Selama tujuh jam di dalam pesawat, belum termasuk beberapa jam tertahan di Heathrow karena gagal mendapat penerbangan tercepat, ditambah delay karena hujan yang terlalu deras. Dan ketika akhirnya sampai di depan rumah, saat melihat karangan bunga yang memenuhi samping gerbang sampai sepanjang halaman, lututnya semakin lemas. Tidak mempedulikan hujan yang mengguyur juga kilat yang membelah langit—dan kenapa lagi-lagi harus hujan. Ia melewati pintu ganda yang terbuka sebelah. Memang tidak banyak orang, karena upacara penghormatan dan pemakaman baru akan dilaksanakan esok harinya—karena tidak mungkin melakasanakan upacara pemakaman di hari dimana seharusnya diselengarakan pernikahan.

Wajah Defteros yang sudah basah karena hujan, kini bertambah dengan tetesan air mata—langkah kakinya begitu berat ketika menyeberagi ruangan, ia tidak peduli dengan sederet keluarga yang ada di sana. Matanya hanya terpaku pada ujung ruangan dimana terdapat altar, tempat jenazah Aspros disemayamkan. Jatuh berlutut di depan peti mati hitam, ia semakin tidak bisa menahan nyeri yang menyayat perih. Telinganya menangkap keheningan, namun matanya begitu panas.

"_Brother,"_ serak suara Defteros ketika memanggil kakaknya, menatap foto besar yang terbingkai pigura hitam. Ia kemudian melihat Saga yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "Bisakah aku melihatnya,"

Pria yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Defteros itu mengangguk, lalu membuka bagian atas peti.

Wujud yang biasanya begitu rupawan, kini hanya pucat dengan luka di beberapa bagian. Sudah dibersihkan dengan sangat baik, sudah diberikan jas hitam rapi, sudah terlindung di dalam kotak hitam, melihat tersebut hanya membuat Defteros merasa hancur—namun ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak boleh terpuruk. Tapi kakaknya yang terbaring di dalam sana, Aspros yang sebenarnya selalu mendukungnya. Satu-satunya kakak yang dimilikinya, yang begitu menyayanginya kini terbaring kaku tanpa nyawa, pergi selamanya. Jadi biarkan ia tetap berduka, biarkan ia tenggelam sejenak sebelum bangkit di hari selanjutnya.

"Kenapa, Aspros?" bisik Defteros, tangannya ingin menyentuh kakaknya namun berhenti di udara.

Air mata Defteros boleh kering, tidak ada lagi tetes yang membasahi pipi. Namun bukan berarti dalam jiwanya berhenti menangis—dimana rontaan penyesalan berbaur dengan kesedihan. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini untuk Aspros, selain hanya menyusahkan kakaknya. Apa yang terakhir kali ia berikan pada Aspros saat Aspros memintanya bekerja di perusahaan, belum cukup itu saja ia bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya menyimpan rasa pada Asmita. Dan mengecewakan kakaknya karena keputusannya tidak akan hadir di pernikahan, padahal Aspros bersikeras dan percaya padanya akan datang hari ini.

_Maaf… Maafkan aku,_

Ia memang datang, ia memang pulang. Tapi seharusnya situasinya tidak seperti ini, dan sudah terlambat untuknya meminta maaf.

"_Sleep tight, Brother…"_

.

Butir-butir air membasahi dedaunan yang semalaman terguyur hujan, kini air tersebut memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi, tampak berkilau dan bening. Sebelum akhirnya menetes jatuh ke rumput lembab karena tempat air tersebut berdiam di daun tidak stabil, angin bertiup lembut menggoyakan ranting-ranting kecil. Kicau burung pun terdengar melintas saat Defteros membuka jendela, sayangnya tidak ada suasana cerah di sini, aura duka masih sangat tinggi. Berbalik, ia melihat sosok yang sejak semalam terbaring dalam tidur—atau lebih tepat dikatakan belum sadar sejak tidak bisa menahan beban atas kematian Aspros.

"Asmita," panggil Defteros, ia mendekati tempat tidur lalu menjulurkan tangan untuk membelai rambut pirang disana. Tidak ada hasrat apapun, ia paham luka yang dirasakan Asmita pasti begitu besar. Ia pun tidak bisa membatu sejak kesedihannya sendiri saja belum berakhir.

"Defteros-san?"

Suara pemuda awal dua puluh tahunan itu membuat Defteros menoleh, "Shaka?"

"Defteros-san, sebaiknya Anda ke bawah, biar saya yang menemani Asmita-niisan,"

Defteros mengangguk, "Jika dia tidak sadar juga, panggil dokter untuk ke sini."

"Baik,"

Meninggalkan kamar tersebut, Defteros menuruni tangga lalu menuju ruang dimana peti mati Aspros disemayamkan. Sudah banyak orang berdatangan untuk melakukan penghormatan terakhir. Beratus bunga lili putih mengelilingi peti hitam tersebut, yang tentunya masih akan bertambah banyak lagi mengingat banyaknya relasi dan seluruh kenalan, juga karena nama Aspros yang terkenal sebagai eksekutif yang memimpin perusahaan jajaran atas di Jepang.

Defteros lalu ikut duduk di deretan terdepan dimana keluarganya berada. Ia pun sudah menghubungi agensi juga seluruh sahabatnya di London sejak semalam, maka tidak heran saat hari beranjak siang ia kemudian melihat kehadiran Dégel, Minos, Albafica, Rhadamanthys, beserta managernya—Sylphid, tidak terkecuali Valentine, manager Rhadamanthys. Bahkan satu orang yang tampak berseteru dengan Rhadamanthys karena urusan pribadi mereka sendiri—Sisyphus, juga hadir, ia baru tahu jika sosok pengusaha di bidang manufacture di London itu ternyata adalah relasi bisnis kakaknya.

"Defteros, kami turut berduka." ucap Dégel pelan.

"Terima kasih, kau menyempatkan datang. Dan kalian juga,"

Mereka hanya saling menganguk, baik Dégel atau yang lain baru pertama kalinya menyaksikan Defteros seberantakan ini, bukan penampilan karena suit hitam dan rambut terikat masih membuat wujud luarnya baik-baik saja—tapi ekspresi kehilangan yang terpancar di wajah Defteros, itu membuat Dégel ikut merasakan duka mendalam.

Kemudian seluruh upacara pemakaman berajalan lancar, seluruh prosesnya tidak ada halangan. Seluruh keluarga memang tidak menunggu Asmita, karena keadaan tunangan Aspros tersebut tidak memungkinkan.

Dan ketika malam sudah kembali menampakkan gelapnya, setelah Defteros kembali dari Narita mengantar teman-temannya yang langsung kembali ke London—kecuali Dégel yang memutuskan tinggal. Akhirnya Asmita membuka mata. Namun sama sekali belum bisa diajak berkomunikasi, ia hanya bungkam—seluruh sikap ramah, dan lembut, serta senyum manisnya sirna. Jangankan Defteros, bahkan Shaka yang merupakan adik kandung Asmita saja tidak berhasil mengajak bicara Asmita.

Gagal membujuk Asmita, Defteros kembali ke ruang keluarga dimana Dégel duduk di sofa sambil memindah-mindah channel tv. Ikut duduk di sana, Defteros kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu, "Terima kasih, Dégel, padahal jadwalmu sendiri padat."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Dégel, tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk Defteros. "Apa kau pikir aku bisa tenang di London jika keadaanmu saja seperti ini,"

Defteros tersenyum getir, "Seburuk itu, ya?"

"Lumayan menurunkan reputasimu jika fotonya dijual," lanjut Dégel, setidaknya ucapan itu membuat senyum kaku Defteros terasa lebih ringan. "Defteros, jangan berlarut, oke. Kakakmu pasti tidak suka melihatmu menyesal terus-terusan,"

"Aku tahu, hanya saja seandainya aku pulang lebih awal."

Dégel mengeratkan pelukannya, hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan.

"Kau pasti lelah," lanjut Defteros, lalu menarik tangan Dégel untuk berdiri bersamanya. "Ayo, istirahat di kamarku."

Defteros bersyukur setidaknya ada Dégel di sampingnya, ada sosok yang ia peluk dan mendengarkannya. Menemaninya di tempat tidur, perlahan bisa meringankan kesedihannya. Sekalipun begitu namun pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari pria lain yang berada di salah satu kamar di rumah ini. Ia masih mencintai Asmita tentu saja, memikirkan itu—ia kesal kenapa Aspros harus pergi, karena ia pun tidak suka melihat Asmita yang begitu terpuruk. Membenarkan posisi selimut Dégel, Defteros kemudian turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan ke depan jendela mengamati denyar-denyar petir di kejauhan. Hujan akan turun lagi.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, Asmita juga mengamati gelap malam dari jendelanya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Angin yang bermuatan air akhirnya menembus masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sementara jarum jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Ketika semua terlelap, termasuk Shaka yang terlihat kelelahan dan pulas di sofa. Asmita justru sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, sudah cukup lama ia terbaring dalam lelap—sekalipun tubuhnya terasa lantak, ia biarkan matanya tetap terjaga. Ia biarkan raga dan jiwanya terbiasa dengan kesedihan.

Menunduk untuk mengamati cincin yang melingkar di jari, ia memutar-mutarnya beberapa waktu. Sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, berjalan-jalan di bawah hujan.

Alam mungkin sayang padanya, karena menemaninya berduka. Sambil terus berjalan ia tengadah, membiarkan air menyapa tiap jengkal wajahnya. Mengikis rasa panas yang tersimpan di sana karena ia mengingat ciuman-ciuman Aspros, kecupan yang tidak akan pernah ia rasakan lagi, maka biarkan hujan menggantikannya. Dan bukannya ia tidak sadar jika sejak keluar rumah ada yang mengikutinya, namun karena ia memang membiarkan saja orang tersebut berjalan jauh di belakangnya. Lalu semakin jauh Asmita berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di lokasi kecelakaan. Berlutut di sana, ia berdoa sejenak sebelum kembali meneruskan langkah. Namun semakin lama, akhirnya ia merasa terganggu dengan sosok yang berjalan di belakangnya itu sekalipun menjaga jarak.

"Defteros, sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?"

Melangkah cepat untuk mendekati Asmita, Defteros sempat menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan jemari. "Kau mau kemana, Asmita? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat hal yang berbahaya,"

Asmita meneruskan langkahnya, "Aku tidak sepicik itu,"

Untuk beberapa waktu mereka terus berjalan, sekalipun gemuruh guntur sesekali memekakkan telinga, itu tidak membuat keduanya gentar. Dan bukannya Asmita melangkah tanpa tujuan, ia mempunyai arah pasti. Ia tahu akan kemana.

"Asmita, ayo pulang. Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan seperti ini,"

"Kau saja yang pulang, Defteros."

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu di luar sendirian,"

Menghentikan langkahnya, Asmita berbalik untuk menatap Defteros. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggungjawab terhadapku,"

"Tapi aku memang peduli padamu… Asmita, tolong jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, kau tidak berduka sendirian. Biarkan aku—"

"Cukup, Defteros!" seru Asmita tajam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meneruskan berjalan lagi.

Angin semakin menderu kencang. Mungkin sudah ada hitungan jam Asmita berjalan, dan semakin turun pula suhu tubuhnya, semakin dingin yang ia rasa, maka semakin ringan nyeri di hatinya. Tidak peduli sebiru apa bibirnya, ia tetap tersenyum tipis melihat denyar petir dan air yang terus-terusan tumpah dari mendung tebal di atas sana. Sampai kemudian ia berhenti di depan undakan-undakan panjang sebuah kuil besar di kawasan itu.

"Asmita,"

"Pulanglah, Defteros. Aku tidak akan bunuh diri atau semacamnya, aku hanya akan menenangkan diri kuil ini." jelas Asmita, ia mulai menapaki undakan pertama, namun menoleh sekali lagi, "Katakan pada Shaka dan yang lain untuk tidak mencariku, kau juga jangan datang."

Membiarkan Defteros tetap di bawah, Asmita bergegas untuk sampai pada undakan terakhir. Berdiri di halaman kuil, sekali lagi ia menumpahkan perasaannya. Sekali lagi ia biarkan tangis mengalir, membiarkan hujan yang semakin lebat meluruhkan bebannya. Dan perlahan ia mulai menutup mata, membiarkan gelap yang akan menjadi temannya sejak saat ini. Ia tidak perlu lagi melihat dunia. Ia akan mengunci kenangan terakhir bersama Aspros dalam batas imajinasinya sendiri. Dalam mata terpejam.

Defteros akhirnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terlebih saat dilihatnya ada pendeta yang mendekat dan memayungi Asmita. Ia tidak mendengar apa yang Asmita bicarakan pada pendeta itu, sampai kemudian Asmita dituntun ke komplek belakang kuil. Defteros masih berdiam di posisinya, tidak lama pendeta yang tadi ganti menghampirinya. Menyampaikan bahwa Asmita akan aman di tempat ini. Benarkah tidak apa-apa ia membiarkan Asmita menjalani dukanya sendirian di sini.

Semoga benar begitu.

.

* * *

.

_London, UK. June 3, 2012. 8:05 AM_

"Aku sudah mengosongi jadwalmu untuk satu minggu ini," ucap Sylphid, tanpa menoleh dan tetap fokus pada layap tabletnya. "Tapi tanggal 10 tetap pada jadwalmu di Milan."

"Thanks, satu minggu sudah lebih dari cukup." balas Defteros, ia berbaring di sofa sambil melempar-lempar bola softball. "Dan tanggal berapa untuk CK _campaign_?"

"Calvin Klein," Sylphid masih mengecek tabletnya, "Tanggal 18, di New York."

Menghela napas, ia melempar bola mainannya ke sembarang arah. Beruntung tidak mengenai miniatur penguin dari kristal milik Dégel yang tersimpan di apartemnnya. Jadwalnya terlalu padat tahun ini, dan bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan demikian jika aslinya pekerjaannya selalu padat di setiap tahunnya.

Ia tidak pergi dari dunia model, tidak akan pernah. Sekalipun kakaknya meninggal tahun lalu, bukan berarti kemudian ia ikut turun mengambil alih perusahaan. Tidak. Ia memang sempat ikut dalam rapat seluruh eksekutif, itupun hanya memberikan suara untuk Saga. Saga-lah yang lebih dari sekedar mampu untuk menggantikan Aspros mengurus perusahaan. Dan itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu—satu tahun dan dukanya telah menguap, kakaknya sudah beristirahat dalam damai. Ia pun melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa. Namun bohong jika ia tidak merindukan Aspros, kadang ia tetap teringat saat-saat Aspros mengganggunya dengan telepon di tengah malam.

"Oh my…" seru Sylphid secara tiba-tiba, "Lihat ini, Defteros." lanjutnya sambil menyodarkan tabletnya.

"Huh?"

"Perez Hilton memajang fotomu yang berciuman dengan Dégel saat di LA minggu lalu,"

Defteros hanya berdecak kesal, itu adalah salahnya sendiri—keintiman di tempat umum jelas mengundang paparazi, dan kemudian tidak heran jika mendapat perhatian para biang gosip.

"Tapi aku turut senang jika akhirnya kau serius dengan Dégel. Itu bagus untuk menjaga namamu, terlalu banyak skandal bisa menurunkan karirmu juga. Cukup dengan masalah cocain dulu itu saja kau membuatku repot,"

Defteros hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, hubunganku dengan Dégel hanya mengalir begitu saja. Terserah media mau memberitakan kami sudah bertunangan atau apa…"

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa serius dengan Dégel. Jika cintanya saja masih tertinggal di Jepang, ia tidak bisa melepaskan perasaannya pada Asmita seperti melepas kepergian kakaknya dengan lapang. Dan ia merasa tidak adil terhadap Dégel, apa memangnya yang ia rasakan terhadap pemuda itu. Cinta? Sepertinya perasaannya dulu bisa diidentifikasikan ke dalam jenis itu, ia memang suka pada Dégel. Namun kemudian sekarang bagaimana? Asmita terlalu susah dijangkau, akhirnya ia pun tidak mau kehilangan Dégel. Andai Dégel bisa ditukar dengan Asmita. Tapi anehnya ia juga tidak suka jika melihat Dégel terlalu berdekatan dengan Kardia. Ya, ia tahu, ia memang brengsek.

"Dimana Dégel sekarang?" lanjut Sylphid.

"Masih tidur," ucap Defteros, sambil menunjuk kamar tidurnya dengan dagu. "Jetlag setelah dari LA untuk premier film terbarunya,"

Melihat jam tangannya, Sylphid lalu menyimpan tabletnya ke dalam tas. "Kau sebaiknya bergegas ke Heathrow jika tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat,"

"Okey, okey…" kata Defteros, bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Dégel masih terlelap saat ia menyeret koper yang terletak di sebelah ranjang. Ia sudah mengatakan pada pemuda itu sebelumnya jika akan ke Jepang, jadi tidak perlu berpamitan ulang.

"Jaga dirimu, jangan sampai wajah dan tubuhmu terluka."

Memutar bola matanya jengah, Defteros tahu kalau aset untuk model sepertinya adalah wajah dan tubuh. Tidak perlu diingatkan. Lagipula mana mungkin sampai terluka, dipikirnya apa yang akan dilakukannya di Jepang, berkelahi dengan Yakuza? Duh.

"Bye, Sylphid."

Sekali lagi, setelah satu tahun lamanya ia tidak mendatagi Jepang. Kini ia memutuskan kembali, tepat pada satu tahun kematian Aspros. Ia memang harus pulang untuk mengunjungi makam kakaknya—meletakan bunga dan berdoa. Itu akan menjadi rutinitas tetapnya setiap tahun.

Selain itu, ia ingin bertemu Asmita. Terakhir kali ia melihat pemuda itu adalah di kuil dimana Asmita memutuskan tinggal sementara waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Ingatan tersebut jauh lebih membebaninya sampai saat ini. Asmita jelas lebih dari sekedar menderita, dan ia berharap mungkin satu tahun ini pemuda tersebut jauh lebih baik dari saat itu. Tidak seperti dulu di pagi sebelum ia kembali ke London—ia memang menyempatkan untuk bertemu Asmita lagi, menyakitkan rasanya melihat Asmita yang tampak pucat dengan mata terpejam, diam bermeditasi selama berjam-jam.

"Hhh.. Aku sungguh ingin bertemu denganmu, Asmita." gumam Defteros lirih.

.

.

_Tokyo, Japan. June 5, 2012. 11:50 PM_

Angin malam terasa tidak nyaman. Tidak ada hujan, sekalipun langit terasa gelap dan dingin, hanya terlihat bulan separuh yang tampak begitu jauh dan semu, seperti enggan bersinar dengan terang—bintang pun bersebunyi di balik lapisan polusi cahaya. Tokyo tidak pernah kehilangan gemerlapnya. Defteros tidak begitu menikmati suasana seperti ini, ia tidak akan bisa tenang tiap kali berjalan menuju lokasi kecelakaan kakaknya. Namun dengan pelan ia terus melangkah, melewati dua orang yang terlihat mabuk dan berangkulan, dari pakaiannya agaknya pekerja kantoran.

Dan entah kenapa ia tidak heran ketika akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tengah berlutut di sudut jalan, berdoa di sana sambil meletakkan bunga. Lampu penerangan jalan memberikan cahaya yang cukup untuk menjelaskan sosok berhakama biru gelap dengan atasan putih tersebut adalah Asmita. Defteros tidak mungkin salah mengenali, jenis pakaian yang Asmita kenakan sama seperti tahun lalu—saat bermeditasi dan ia tunggui sampai lelah.

Tetap menjaga keheningan, Defteros berdiri di sebelah sosok tersebut. Ikut berdoa sejenak, sebelum akhirnya perasaannya kembali dicekam nyeri saat mendapati bahwa Asmita tengah menangis. Sakit ketika memikirkan bahwa Asmita masih tenggelam begitu dalam.

"Asmita," panggilnya lirih. Ikut berlutut di sebelah pemuda itu, dan baru sadar jika Amita tidak membuka matanya dari tadi.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, dan memang panggilanya itu tidak peru dijawab. Defteros hanya spontan saja memanggil karena ingin menghentikan seluruh duka Asmita, ingin menghapus airmatanya.

"Besok pagi, kita bisa pergi ke makam Aspros bersama," lanjut Defteros.

Akhirnya Asmita memberikan reaksi, sekalipun hanya anggukan kepala. Kemudian ia berdiri sambil meraba tongkat kecil di sebelahnya—benda yang membantunya berjalan. Benar jika selama ini ia tidak membiarkan cahaya menyapanya. Sudah satu tahun matanya selalu terpejam.

Meraih lengan Asmita, Defteros menarik pemuda itu menghadapnya. Asmita tidak lagi sepucat dulu, wajahnya memang masih menawan, rambut pirang panjangnya juga tetap tergerai lurus—tidak ada yang banyak berubah kecuali manik mata biru yang tidak akan pernah dipamerkan lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada yang bisa Defteros ucapkan, kata-kata penghiburan tidak berguna. Karena seberapa besar rasa kehilangan Asmita tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan sekedar tutur untuk bersikap tegar. Terlalu pahit apa yang dialami, ditinggalkan selamanya di hari pernikahan, siapa yang akan bisa bertahan jika mengalami hal seperti itu? Asmita sudah termasuk tegar untuk tetap menjaga kewarasaannya. Namun setegar apapun, Asmita tetap tidak bisa lagi menjadi seperti yang sebelumnya.

Dan yang Defteros lakukan selanjutnya adalah membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Merengkuhnya begitu erat.

"Defteros," ucap Asmita lirih, dipeluk seperti ini hanya membuatnya semakin sedih. "Aku harus kembali ke kuil,"

"Aku antar,"

Selama ini Asmita tidak pernah pulang, baik ke rumahnya sendiri, atau rumah Aspros. Ia bahkan seperti mengabdikan dirinya di kuil. Tidak membiarkan Shaka menemuinya, Saga, atau bahkan Kanon juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setidaknya di kuil itu ia bisa mendapat ketenangan. Bukan berarti ia di sana untuk belajar melupakan, bahkan cincin dari Aspros pun masih melingkar erat di jarinya.

"Sampai kapan, Asmita?" tanya Defteros, sambil berjalan pelan menyamai langkah Asmita. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini,"

Asmita tidak segera menjawab, ada jeda sekitar sepuluh langkah sebelum ia membuka mulutnya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang aku lakukan,"

"Kenapa tidak kau relakan saja kepergian Aspros," sekali lagi Defteros menarik Asmita untuk berhenti, "Ikutlah denganku ke London, kau harus menata hidupmu lagi, Asmita."

"Tidak, Defteros." suara Asmita terdengar parau, jemarinya melapas tangan Defteros yang mencekal lengannya. "Aku menerima kepergiannya, tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti mencintainya. Hidupku untuk Aspros, tempat ini membuatku tetap dekat dengannya."

"Asmita…" ucap Defteros, ia kembali kehilangan kata-kata.

Apa yang didengarnya seperti sebuah penjelasan lengkap, bahwa tidak akan ada kesempatan baginya untuk menggantikan posisi Aspros di hati Asmita. Defteros tidak pernah berniat untuk bersaing dengan kakaknya, terbukti dulu tidak ada inisiatif menampakkan diri untuk mengganggu hubungan kakaknya itu dengan Asmita, tapi sekarang semua berbeda. Apa salahnya jika kini ia berusaha mendapatkan Asmita, mengembalikan lagi kebagiaan sosok itu. Namun sayangnya apa yang menjadi penghalangnya adalah orang yang sudah meninggal, itu jauh lebih sulit daripada sesama yang masih hidup.

"Sudah sampai," lanjut Defteros. "Besok pagi aku jemput di sini,"

Sekali lagi Asmita mengangguk, dan langsung menaiki undakan setapak demi setapak.

.

Defteros duduk di undakan kuil, matahari cukup terik membuatnya menggulung lengan kemeja. Rambut panjang yang sering tergerai, pun kini terikat tinggi. Ia baru saja dari makam Aspros bersama Asmita, lalu kembali ke kuil ini lagi—yang kemudian Asmita meninggalkannya di belakang. Ia merasakan Asmita jauh lebih sedih dari kemarin malam, dan sepertinya akan lebih baik jika sekarang hujan saja, lagipula kemana larinya hujan kali ini. Biasanya jika ia ke Jepang selalu disambut hujan dan petir.

Sampai matahari condong ke barat pun tidak ada tanda Asmita untuk menemuinya, ia asumsikan pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali bermeditasi. Dan ketika ia kembali kesokan harinya, ia melihat Asmita tengah menyapu halaman kuil, dengan mata yang tetap terpejam ia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Asmita bisa membersihkan daun-daun kering yang berserakan. Lalu dilanjutkan hari berikutnya, Defteros masih kembali lagi ke sini. Ia jadi merasa keberadaannya di tempat ini begitu disfungsional. Namun tidak ada apapun yang ia kerjakan di Jepang, ia pun tidak tertarik ketika Saga mengajaknya ke perusahaan. Jadi lebih baik kembali duduk di sekitar kuil, mengamati Asmita. Atau mengamati orang-orang yang berdoa di sini.

Lalu kenapa ia tidak mencoba berdoa juga? Bukankah ini hari terakhirnya di Jepang, besok pagi ia sudah harus kembali ke London.

"Asmita," panggil Defteros, bersandar di tiang kayu dimana di sampingnya Asmita tengah bermeditasi.

Sekalipun tahu tidak akan mendapat jawaban, Defteros tetap mencoba mengajak bicara. Mengabaikan pendeta yang kebetulan lewat dan mengamatinya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Mungkin juga karena ia terlalu sering datang ke kuil ini, namun hanya sesekali saja tampak berdoa.

"Tahun depan jika kita bertemu, aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih lagi."

Defteros masih bersandar, melihat langit biru dan panas yang tidak begitu menyengat lagi karena pohon tinggi besar di sebelah cukup meredam sinar matahari, dan angin yang sesekali berhembus menggoyangkan rambut biru panjangnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Asmita." lanjutnya, kemudian berdiri dan beranjak tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Bukannya Asmita tidak mendengarkan tadi, ia sebenarnya tidak sedang bermeditasi. Hanya duduk diam, memang keuntungan buatnya karena matanya selalu terpejam jadi Defteros tidak bisa mengidentifikasi apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Ia merasa kepedulian Defteros padanya terlalu berlebihan, ia menganggap Defteros hanya seperti adik sejak umurnya saja memang lebih tua dua tahun. Dan seharusnya Defteros tidak perlu bertingkah seperti menggantikan Aspros dalam memperhatikannya. Jika tahun depan bertemu lagi, ia harap Defteros mengerti bahwa mengabdi di kuil ini dan juga menutup mata adalah pilihannya untuk menjalani sisa hidup.

.

* * *

.

_London, UK. June 1, 2013. 9:05 PM_

Defteros memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya sakit—bukan karena sehabis pesta, bukan pula karena _hangover_, tapi karena bertengkar dengan Dégel. Dan tahu-tahu saja Dégel sudah menyeret koper, ia bahkan tidak tahu akan kemana pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu pergi, atau _shooting_ untuk film apa dan dimana juga ia kehilangan informasi. Satu tahun ini hubungannya kembali kedalam tahap _on-off_—lagi, bukan hal asing. Bertahun-tahun memang seperti ini, seimbang antara bertengkar, berpisah, bersama, dan berbagi ranjang, kemudian bertengkar lagi. Memang dua tahun belakangan hubungan keduanya kelihatan meyakinkan. Namun akhirnya kembali ke fase yang sebelum-sebelumnya lagi.

Menghela napas lelah, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan terus berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian menyalakan _shower_ untuk mendinginkan kepala. Bukan hanya karena Dégel—yang sebenarnya ia tidak mau ambil pusing, tapi pekerjaan hari ini pun begitu menyita energi. Selain gadis pemula yang dipasangkan dengannya dalam poster _advertising fragrance_ terbaru dari CK itu beberapa kali gagal mengimbanginya untuk mendapat pose sempurna, tapi gadis itu juga berisik menggodanya. Menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat, ia hanya ingin bergegas tidur, sebelum besok pekerjaan berat menanti lagi—lalu lusa ia baru bisa beristirahat. Yang artinya itu adalah waktunya untuk pulang ke Jepang.

Tahun berlalu lagi, dua tahun sudah terlewat setelah kematian Aspros. Dan hitungan satu tahun juga ia tidak melihat Asmita. Apa yang Asmita lakukan sekarang, sejak ia tidak memiliki nomer ponsel pemuda itu, pun ia tidak yakin Asmita membawa ponsel mengingat sosok itu bahkan tidak ingin membuka mata lagi.

Dan ponselnya sendiri kemudian berdering, sambil berbaring di ranjang ia mengangkatnya. "Apa?"

"_Kau tidak datang ke Fabric,"_

Defteros berdecak—Fabric hanya menawarkan keliaran, tidak berbeda dengan Heaven meski _gay night_ di sana memang menyenangkan. Namun ia lebih suka Whisky Mist yang elegan, "Aku lelah, Rhade. Malam ini _pass_,"

"_Dégel ada di sini,"_

Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau Dégel menikmati malam di _club_, Defteros tidak mengerti kenapa Rhadamanthys repot-repot menelponnya hanya untuk ini. "Biar saja,"

"_Dia dengan Kardia,"_

"Kau bilang dengan Kardia?" seru Defteros, berteriak pada ponselnya. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, "Aku ke sana sekarang,"

Mengganti pakaian dengan cepat, kemeja hitam tanpa lengan yang menonjolkan kesempurnaan fisiknya lalu dilapisi coat berwarna beige. Sekalipun niatnya hanya untuk menjemput Dégel, namun penampilan akan selalu mengicirikan reputasinya sebagai top model. Menyambar kunci mobilnya di meja, Defteros tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. Ia selalu terbakar rasa tidak terima tiap kali Dégel bersama aktor yang satu itu.

Jalanan London yang padat membuatnya ingin semakin mengumpat, ia tidak tahu kenapa selalu mengklaim Dégel sebagai miliknya, padahal perbuatannya sendiri dan dirinya pun tidak pernah ia berikan untuk Dégel. Dégel tidak pernah benar-benar memilikinya, toh selama ini Dégel tidak keberatan. Merayap pelan, akhirnya ia lepas dari lalu lintas yang ramai dan memacu mobil sportnya semakin cepat. Tidak begitu lama ia akhirnya memasuki basement gedung yang dikenal sebagai tempat terbaik untuk menghabiskan malam di London. Antrian masih terlihat panjang di pintu depan, namun member card Fabric First yang dimilikinya membuatnya bisa meraih akses masuk dengan cepat.

Disanalah Dégel berada, di ruang VIP khusus para member Fabric. Dan benar-benar sedang bersama Kardia. Duduk berdua menikmati cocktail.

"Dégel," panggil Defteros, duduk di sisi pemuda itu sambil merangkulkan tangannya. Kemudian berbisik, "Kita pulang, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana," kata Kardia, tatapan tajamnya beradu dengan Defteros. Kalajengking berbisa dari dunia film Hollywood itu seakan mengibaskan ekor beracun.

"Kau,"

"Cukup," sela Dégel, "Jangan berbuat hal konyol di sini. Kardia, sorry aku pulang dulu." lanjutnya, lalu berdiri dan menarik Defteros bersamanya.

Bukan berarti Defteros merasa menang, namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyunggingkan seringai pada Kardia. Sekalipun Kardia juga balas menatapnya dengan tajam, tatapan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan arti menyerah, namun lebih seperti menunggu kesempatan.

.

Mendung tampak rendah ketika Defteros sampai di apartemen, Dégel mengikutinya di belakang dengan diam—bahkan sepanjang perjalanan, di dalam lift, dan akhirnya sudah duduk di sofa seperti ini belum ada yang berniat bicara lebih dahulu. Keduanya bermain dengan pikiran di benak masing-masing, sekalipun tampaknya mereka memikirkan hal yang saling bertentangan. Defteros kemudian berdiri, lalu membawa sebotol whiskey bersamanya saat kembali duduk, meminumnya beberapa kali sambil melihat Dégel yang memutar-mutar penguin kristal di tangan.

"Kita sudahi saja, Defteros." ucap Dégel, merasa waktu hening mereka beberapa saat yang lalu itu memuakkan. "Benar-benar selesai,"

"Aku bahkan kehilangan hitungan berapa kali kau meminta putus,"

"Jangan datang padaku untuk kedepannya,"

Defteros meletakkan botol whiskeynya di meja, "Kenapa lagi sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak pernah tidur dengan pemuda lain kali ini. Oh, apa karena Kardia?"

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri," balas Dégel, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau berubah, Defteros. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau meniduriku tapi dua tahun belakangan ini kau tidak pernah menganggap aku adalah aku."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan,"

"Aku tidak tuli, kau bahkan pernah menyebut nama _'Asmita'_ saat merengkuhku. Aku jadi ingat saat di Jepang menemanimu yang berduka karena kematian kakakmu, itukah yang bernama Asmita—yang sangat kau khawatirkan keadaanya, kau menyukai tunangan kakakmu sendiri?"

"Apa masalahmu, Dégel? Kau bahkan tidak protes saat aku membawa beberapa pemuda ke ranjangku sebelum ini, lalu kenapa dengan Asmita."

"Karena kau mencintainya, Defteros!" seru Dégel, rasanya menyakitkan saat mengucapkan hal ini. "Aku membiarkanmu tidur dengan siapapun, lalu masih menerimamu kembali karena kau tidak pernah mengunakan hatimu pada mereka,"

Defteros mencelos mendengarnya, benar jika selama ini ia memang _player_. Tapi hanya pada Dégel ia mengikatkan status sebagai pasangan, sekalipun mencari kepuasan lain—itu hanya sesaat. Untuk satu malam saja, bahkan kadang ia tidak ingat nama pemuda yang telah dibawanya ke hotel. Namun melihat Dégel begitu mengerti dirinya sampai sejauh ini, bahkan mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, namun akan tetap menjaga cinta itu sekali menemukan sosok yang tepat untuk menaruh perasaan tersebut.

"Aku cinta kau, kau tahu itu… tapi pernahkah sekali saja kau mengatakan _cinta_ padaku? Selama bertahun-tahun kita bersama, hanya _suka_ yang kau katakan."

Itu benar, dan Defteros tidak bisa mengatakan itu secara gamblang. Ia hanya kembali mengambil botol alkoholnya, dan menenggak isinya.

"Aku tidak akan ke sini lagi, aku kembali ke apartemenku sendiri." lanjut Dégel, kemudian berdiri sambil menaruh penguin kristalnya di meja. Tidak berniat membawa benda itu bersamanya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu,"

Ucapan Defteros tersebut menghentikan langkah Dégel, betapa egoisnya pria yang bertahun bersamanya ini. Jangan pikir ia pun tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang egois, sekalipun ia tahu itu tidak akan ada artinya, sekalipun seratus persen ia paham Defteros tidak akan mengikuti apa keinginanya, namun ia tetap mengatakannya.

"Kau mempunyai kunci apartemenku, jika kau ingin bersamaku datanglah besok tapi jangan pernah lagi kembali ke Jepang."

Benar-benar berakhir. Defteros memejamkan mata merasakan detak jarum jam yang mengganggu pendengarannya, masih bercampur dengan suara pintu tertutup yang terus terngiang. Kali ini berbeda dari perpisahannya dengan Dégel yang sebelum-sebelumnya, alasan yang bukan lagi mengada-ada, bukan hal sepele seperti ia bermain di belakang pemuda itu. Namun hal yang melibatkan hati tidak bisa lagi ditoleransi. Bahwa ia mencintai orang lain tidak bisa Dégel toleransi. Sekalipun tidak rela, tapi ia memang harus melepas Dégel sekarang—menahannya hanya akan menyakiti pemuda itu, ia tidak lagi bisa memberikan cinta. Dan ia akan tetap pulang ke Jepang.

.

.

_Tokyo, Japan. June 6, 2013. 00:25 AM_

Hujan kembali turun dengan lebat dan angin penanda badai turut campur memeriahkan malam. Defteros terbangun saat suara petir menggelegar mengguncang jendela kamarnya, tersentak kaget dengan keringat dingin sekalipun ia langsung lupa sepenuhnya apa yang tadi dimimpikannya. Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan ia ketiduran setelah sore tadi sampai di Jepang, _jetlag_ dan kelelahan. Seharusnya ia tidak tidur, seharusnya malam ini ia ke tempat kecelakaan Aspros. Sekalipun ia tidak lagi memiliki perasaan sesentimentil itu sampai harus mengenang di lokasi yang sama di tiap tahunnya, tapi alasannya adalah Asmita.

Ia yakin bahwa sekarangpun Asmita sedang berlutut jalanan, meskipun hujan begitu lebat itu bukan penghalang. Jika tidak salah mengingat, ia pernah melihat Asmita justru tersenyum saat alam mengamuk. Dan tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia menyambar _trench coat_ hitam lalu berlari menembus derasnya curahan air dari langit.

Jika Defteros mengira mungkin sudah lewat masanya Asmita berkabung. Ia ternyata masih salah, di ujung jalan, ia tidak bisa begitu menangkap siluet pemuda yang berlutut di sana, hujan membatasi jarak pandang. Semakin dekat, pemandangan yang sama seperti tahun lalu tetap terpampang di lokasi itu dengan sama persis. Bunga yang dibawa Asmita tetap sama, hanya hakama yang dikenakan pemuda itu tidak lagi biru gelap, tapi kali ini ungu gelap. Apa bedanya, jika yang Defteros perhatikan sekarang adalah raut wajah Asmita yang tetap saja tersirat luka. Air yang menetes tidak bisa ia pastikan apakah tangis atau hanya hujan.

Berlutut, Defteros kemudian menarik Asmita dalam pelukannya. "Tidak bisakah aku menggantikannya,"

Asmita terperangah.

"Terserah jika kau mau menganggapku Aspros atau bagaimana, tapi cukup Asmita—jangan seperti ini lagi." lanjut Defteros, ia terjebak oleh rasa frustasinya sendiri. "Aspros sudah meninggal, lupakan dia!"

"Defteros, lepas." ucap Asmita, memberontak, namun sayangnya kalah dengan tenaga Defteros yang merengkuhnya dengan sangat erat.

Defteros pun tidak berniat melepas Asmita, justru semakin membawa tubuh itu merapat. Dan lancang ia memagut bibir Asmita dalam ciuman. Air hujan masuk ke dalam mulut tidak ia pedulikan, bahkan sedikit anyir karena darah tidak ia cari darimana asalnya, entah dari bibirnya sendiri atau dari bibir Asmita yang telah tergigit. Yang Defteros tahu ia tidak mau berhenti.

Sampai kemudian ia sudah membawa Asmita pulang ke rumah, mengunci kamarnya yang selalu bersih, pelayan dan penjaga rumah ini tidak pernah absen untuk merapikan tiap sudut sekalipun tidak ada lagi tuan rumah yang tinggal dengan tetap. Melempar tubuh basahnya ke ranjang, ia kemudian menindih Asmita di sana. Menarik lepas ikatan hakama yang dikenakan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, lalu mengunakannya untuk mengikat tangan Asmita di atas. Pun dengan atasan putih juga sudah dilepas dengan paksa. Tubuh jelita yang selama ini menggangu pikirannya kali ini terpampang di bawah kuasanya.

"Hentikan," desis Asmita, "Berhenti Defteros," lanjutnya saat tubuhnya mulai dihujani ciuman.

Asmita tidak menginginkan ini, dan ia tetap mencoba berontak sekalipun sia-sia. Mengeliat menarik tangannya yang terikat. Pergelangannya sudah terasa perih mungkin bahkan lecet, karena terlalu erat Defteros mengikatnya.

"Defteros, lepaskan aku! Hh… Defteros,"

Dan sekalipun Asmita bertahan untuk tidak terbawa sentuhan dan cumbuan Defteros, tubuhnya mengkhinatinya. Kesejatiannya mulai mengeras, hatinya yang semula tidak terima namun kemudian memorinya justru memutar kenangan tentang Aspros. Pikiran mulai menipunya, ia tidak memiliki indra penglihatan untuk memastikan siapa yang menindihnya, tapi postur tubuh yang dirasakannya hanya menuju satu nama. Mengingatkan pada Aspros-nya. Dan ia mulai membiarkan tubuhnya semakin dijamah.

"Asmita," bisik Defteros, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu,"

Bahkan suara Defteros terasa pecah dalam telinga Asmita, terdengar pudar, menggema dan terintegrasi menjadi satu suara milik Aspros—ketika membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatnya semakin panas. Membuatnya ingin disentuh lebih.

"Rileks, Asmita…" lanjut Defteros, napasnya terengah. Ia tidak akan memuaskan dirinya sendiri sejak melihat geliat tubuh Asmita bukan lagi geliat tidak terima, getar tubuh yang ditindihnya menjelaskan bahwa menginginkan yang lebih jauh lagi.

"Nhh!" rintih kecil melucur dari bibir Asmita. _Aspros._

Asmita ingin mengunci bibirnya untuk tidak mendesah lagi, namun desakan yang bergolak di perutnya tidak bisa membuatnya diam. Ia semakin bergerak gelisah saat Defteros mulai menembus tubuhnya, dan air matanya ia biarkan mengalir begitu saja. Semakin Defteros bergerak di dalam, tekanan yang bergitu perlahan penuh kelembutan ini membuatnya tidak tahan ingin menjerit—karena Aspros tidak seperti itu, Aspros lebih agresif, ia mengingkan Aspros dengan hentakan cepat yang membuatnya luruh. Dimana Asprosnya?

Sekali lagi Asmita bergerak, menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. Kakinya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Defteros. Ia mengejar Aspros, mengejar sensasi yang biasa diberikan padanya, dan ketika tangannya tiba-tiba terbebas dari ikatan, ia bahkan menggunakannya untuk memeluk punggung sosok yang bersatu dengannya. Rasa frustasi sempat muncul karena ia tidak kunjung menemukan Aspros, sialnya kini hilang karena ia tersesat dalam buaian lembut Defteros, keintiman yang akhirnya membawanya ke level lain. Jauh berbeda dari Aspros, namun kenapa pada akhirnya membuatnya mengeratkan pelukan. Sampai denyar dan gelegar petir di luar sana tidak lagi sepadan dengan puncak hasrat yang menggulung jiwanya. Begitu putih, ia bahkan mendapat kepuasan terlebih dahulu jauh sebelum Defteros selesai.

"Kau menikmatinya, Asmita."

Ucapan itu seperti pukulan. Suara yang didengarnya bukan lagi seperti Aspros. Denyar kenikmatanya lepas dan dihadapkan dengan fakta bahwa ia telah bercinta dengan Defteros. Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Bahkan ia masih pasrah saat Defteros membalik tubuhnya, dan meneruskan penyatuan.

Berapa lama, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Saat akhirnya semua usai. Asmita kembali meraba pakaiannya yang tercecer, ia menepis tangan Defteros yang membantunya untuk mengenakan hakama dan atasan putihnya. Matanya yang terpejam agak menyulitkan, namun ia telah terbiasa. Dalam pikiran Asmita sekarang, hanya ingin keluar dari rumah ini secepatnya, membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuh dan membersihkannya—hujan yang disukainya. Ia harap hujan akan lebih deras lagi.

"Asmita," panggil Defteros, mengejar Asmita yang berjalan cepat menuju arah kuil.

"Jangan mengikuti, Defteros."

Setengah berlari, Defteros menangkap tubuh Asmita dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku…"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," balas Asmita.

"Berikan aku kesempatan, Asmita."

"Pergi, Defteros. Kembalilah ke London atau kemanapun, jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi." seru Asmita sambil menyentakkan tangan Defteros, lalu kembali berjalan.

Meninggalkan Defteros yang menyesali seluruh perbuatannya. Perasaan dan pikirannya begitu kacau sampai ia lepas kendali, ia tidak terima melihat Asmita terus-terusan seperti itu. Ia ingin membenci Aspros, Aspros yang mengacaukan hidup Asmita. Hidupnya juga. Tapi ini salah, semua yang telah terjadi bukan kehendak kakaknya. Dan sekarang ia akan kembali ke London dengan beban yang semakin berat, pun sudah tidak ada lagi Dégel yang bisa ia peluk sebagai pelampiasan. Ia harus bertahan sendirian.

.

* * *

.

_London, UK. June 1, 2014. 8:05 PM_

Umurnya yang sudah mendekati kepala tiga sebenarnya tidak begitu menjadi masalah sejak kualitas fisik dan wajahnya masih begitu mempesona. Nama agensi _Elite _yang membawanya dalam dunia International tentu tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu asetnya sekalipun banyak sekali model pendatang baru yang juga sama luar biasanya. Dan malam ini Defteros masih berdiri di depan kamera, bersama Albafica sebagai pasangannya. Puluhan foto telah diabadikan, ketampanannya dipadukan dengan kecantikan Albafica dalam berbagai pose yang begitu menjual—dari pose yang tampak wajar, sampai lebih menantang—tubuh atletis dan pembawaanya mengurung kejelitaan Albafica dan belitan lengan kekarnya. Dengan ekspresi wajah lebih tepat dikatakan artistik daripada erotis.

Dan hampir tengah malam ketika akhirnya pemotretan selesai. Pemotretan terakhir Defteros.

Ia akhirnya mengundurkan diri tahun ini. Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh kontrak, tanpa memperpanjangnya lagi. Juga menolak tawaran untuk membintangi film-film yang menawarkan gemerlap dunia Hollywood. Ia akan kembali ke Jepang, dan masuk ke dalam lingkar bisnis keluarganya. Mungkin rasanya berat, namun sepanjang tahun ini ia telah berpikir. Dan keputusan yang diambilnya tidak karena terpaksa, ia ingin membantu dalam perusahaan yang selama ini dijalankan oleh kakaknya.

"Kenapa justru aku yang merasa tidak rela, Defteros." ucap Sylphid, sambil melempar sekaleng cola. "Menjadi managermu itu membuatku kaya, bayaranmu termahal tahu. Dan sekarang kau akan berhenti dari dunia modeling," lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda.

Defteros hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, "Kau bisa cari model lain, banyak sekali pendatang baru yang membutuhkanmu."

Sylphid tidak segera menjawab, matanya mengawasi orang-orang yang mebereskan tripod dan kamera. "Kau model terbaik yang pernah bersamaku, meski kau sering membuat ulah, meski aku harus memanggil _lawyer_ sekelas Minos untuk membereskan masalahmu. Tapi kau… Defteros, memang model yang luar biasa."

"Kau pun manager yang kadang menyebalkan," canda Defteros, "Thanks, Sylphid. Tanpa bantuanmu aku pun tidak akan sejauh ini. Kau selalu mengatur semua untukku, nyaris seperti ibuku."

"Heh!"

Defteros justru tertawa, lalu berdiri saat melihat Albafica sudah di depan pintu keluar menunggunya. "Kau ikut kan, pesta di Whisky Mist."

"Nanti aku menyusul," ucap Sylphid, kemudian ikut berdiri. "Oh iya, Dégel sekarang di London. Siapa tahu kau ingin bertemu,"

Defteros hanya memberikan gelengan kepala dan senyum tipis untuk menanggapinya. Ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Dégel, sejak Dégel lebih sering di Los Angels setahun belakangan ini.

Dan ini malam terakhirnya di London. Besok siang ia akan meninggalkan negara yang telah membesarkan namanya. Mengemudikan mobilnya pelan-pelan sekalipun jalanan tidak begitu padat, ia tidak ingin terburu-buru untuk sampai di Whisky Mist. Defteros ingin menikmati jalanan kota London, dan Albafica di kursi penumpang sebelahnya pun tidak tampak protes, kekasih Minos itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Mereka bersama sekarang karena memang sekalian—sekali jalan, dan karena memang teman. Jika kemudian foto-foto tadi membuat Minos murka, setidaknya ia sudah di Jepang. Mereka profesional, hanya kecemburuan Minos kadang lepas dari urusan profesional.

Saat sampai, teman-temannya sudah menunggu semua. Minos yang tampak melayangkan pandangan tajam karena ia sengaja menggoda dengan merangkul Albafica. Lalu Rhadamanthys yang kali ini membawa Regulus, pemuda itu saat ini sudah cukup umur untuk memasuki _night club_. Dan paman Regulus, tampaknya sekarang membiarkan saja keponakannya bersama sang aktor setelah lelah bertahun-tahun berseteru dengan Rhadamanthys. Malam ini, biarkan mereka berpesta sepuasnya. Sebagai salam perpisahan, karena pasti akan sulit untuk bertemu lagi di kemudian hari.

.

Langit pagi tampak bersih ketika Sylphid mengantarnya ke bandara, namun sebelum itu ia menyuruh mantan managernya itu untuk mengantar ke apartemen Dégel. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke sini, karena seringnya Dégel tinggal bersamanya di apartemennya. Untuk sopannya ia seharusnya membunyikan bel, terlebih mereka bahkan bukan lagi sepasang kekasih. Namun karena ia memegang kuncinya, ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk begitu saja.

Ia berharap akan menemukan Dégel, hanya Dégel. Namun apa yang dilihatnya, justru Dégel tengah memasak bersama Kardia. Dan ia tidak pernah melihat Dégel tertawa sebahagia itu sebelumnya.

"Huh? Kau?" ucap Kardia, pemuda yang juga berambut biru itu melihat Defteros terlebih dahulu daripada Dégel.

"Defteros?" lanjut Dégel.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian, hanya… Dégel,"

Dégel melangkah untuk mendekati Defteros yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapurnya, lalu mengajak pemuda tegap itu untuk bicara di ruang tamu. Kardia pun tidak tampak keberatan, dan kembali meneruskan mengaduk apapun yang ia buat karena sepertinya baru setengah jadi.

Defteros mengeluarkan penguin kristal dari saku coatnya, dan memberikannya pada Dégel beserta kunci apartemen. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, Dégel."

Tidak mengerti dengan maksud Defteros, Dégel tetap diam, menanti kata selanjutnya. Namun jika hanya untuk memintanya kembali, ia sudah siap menolak.

"Waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, kita cukup bersenang-senang."

"Defteros, jika kau hanya akan—"

"Dégel," sela Defteros cepat, "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu secara pantas,"

Dégel meremas penguin yang dipegangnya, ia pernah mencintai Defteros. Mungkin bahkan masih ada sisanya sampai sekarang, dan perpisahan itu tetap membuatnya sedih. Terlebih Defteros sendiri yang menegaskan status mereka benar-benar usai, karena biasanya dirinyalah yang menuntut untuk hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke London," lanjut Defteros.

Desas-desus isu seputaran Defteros berhenti dari dunia model memang sudah Dégel dengar, namun ia hanya menganggap itu gosip kosong—tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, dan memeluk Defteros untuk terakhir kalinya. Berpisah dengan pantas seperti yang Defteros ucapkan, karena dengan begini akan lebih ringan bagi keduanya untuk memulai jalan baru. Dégel pun sudah memiliki sosok lain yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya, menemaninya, dan memberikan kebahagiaan lebih dari yang pernah didapatnya dari Defteros.

"Maaf jika sering membuatmu sedih selama ini," ucap Defteros sambil melepas pelukannya, "Kau harus bahagia dengan dia," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sosok yang berkacak pinggang dan mengamatinya dengan tidak suka, ia bahkan sempat menyeringai lagi pada Kardia.

Meninggalkan apartemen Dégel, setidaknya ia tidak akan pergi dengan beban. Seluruh kehidupannya di London, baik kebahagiaan dan kesedihannya, skandal, dan kesuksesannya adalah kisah hidup yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

_Goodbye, London..._

.

.

_Tokyo, Japan. June 6, 2014. 8:40 AM_

Pada hari dimana ia sudah siap untuk menuju makam Aspros. Defteros tidak pernah lupa akan penolakan Asmita satu tahun yang lalu, dimana sebuah permintaan buatnya untuk tidak menemui Asmita lagi. Semalam ia kabulkan permintaan itu, ia tidak mendekati Asmita yang berdoa di jalan seperti biasa. Ia hanya melihat dari kejauhan tanpa mendekat. Namun nyatanya sekarang ia tidak bisa untuk tidak bertemu Asmita, ia sudah berada di depan kuil, menanti sambil duduk di undakannya. Melihat cuaca yang cukup bagus, semoga akan terus seperti ini. Hujan badai terus-terusan rasanya hanya menambah kelam perasaan.

Ia ingin memulai hidupnya di sini dengan hari yang cerah. Bahwa besok ia sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan. Menjadi eksekutif tentunya akan sangat berbeda dari dunia model.

"Asmita," panggil Defteros, saat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya akhirnya menampakkan diri.

"Def…teros?" balas Asmita terbata, ada kegugupan ketika mengetahui kemunculan adik Aspros tersebut. Setelah semalam tidak ada yang mengganggunya, ia pikir Defteros benar-benar tidak akan datang lagi.

"Kita ke makam Aspros bersama, ya…"

Asmita mengangguk. Membiarkan Defteros menuntunnya menuruni undakan kuil, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sepanjang perjalanan Asmita diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Defteros yang cenderung sederhana dan berbasa-basi. Defteros memang selalu lebih vokal. Sekalipun begitu ia berterimakasih Defteros tidak mengungkit kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Asmita tidak ingin Defteros tahu bahwa sepanjang tahun ini ia selalu terpikir tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Defteros, bukan hanya ketika di ranjang, namun perhatian Defteros, Defteros yang selalu mengunjungi kuil menemaninya tiap kali pulang ke Jepang. Asmita tidak bisa melupakan kelembutan Defteros.

Ia tidak pernah ingin menghinati Aspros. Namun ia pun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa keberadaan Defteros mulai berbaur dengan Aspros di hatinya.

Di depan pusara hitam Aspros keduanya berdiri bersebelahan, berdoa dalam diam setelah meletakan dua karangan bunya yang cukup besar. Sudah ada karangan bunga lain di sana, Kanon yang biasanya tidak pernah absen untuk ke sini.

Dan akhirnya Defteros kali ini bisa bernapas lega, ia tidak lagi melihat air mata Asmita. Sekalipun sosok itu masih memejamkan mata, ia pun tidak ingin lagi protes yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin ada baiknya membiarkan semua mengalir begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin lagi menceramahi Asmita macam-macam, bermacam cara untuk menjalani bentuk kerelaan atas kehilangan, juga berdamai dengan perasaan untuk mengikhlaskan yang telah pergi. Ia tidak akan memaksa Asmita untuk mengikuti jalannya, jika menutup mata dari dunia dan menghabiskan hidup di kuil adalah keinginan Asmita, maka ia akan mendukungnya sekarang, meskipun begitu ia akan selalu ada untuk Asmita jika sosok tersebut membutuhkannya.

_Brother, ijinkan aku menjaga Asmita._

Defteros kemudian meraih tangan Asmita, menggenggamnya dan membawanya berjalan bersamanya meninggalkan makam Aspros.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Asmita berhenti. Tangan yang digenggam Defteros ditariknya perlahan. Aspros memang akan selalu hidup di hatinya, kenangan tentangnya tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan. Akan tetap ia simpan. Tapi biarkan ia mulai berdamai, mulai membuka dirinya sendiri untuk jalan kerelaan lain, menerima bahwa masih ada orang yang peduli padanya, ia tidak sendirian. Dan ia percaya Aspros pun tidak ingin lagi ia seperti ini. Maka perlahan ia membuka matanya, sangat perlahan karena sinar putih yang menyergap membuat matanya perih. Semakin ia membuka mata, semakin panas yang ia rasa karena kesulitan beradaptasi dengan cahaya. Sejenak ia kembali lagi memejamkan matanya.

"Asmita," panggil Defteros khawatir, sambil kembali meraih tangan Asmita dan digenggamnya.

Bertahun-tahun Asmita selalu menyaksikan hitam, dan ketika akhirnya matanya terbuka sempurna, tetes bening mengalir lirih. Saat cahaya putih menyilaukan meredup, di balik tabir yang tadi menghalangi, kini ia bisa melihat Defteros. Ia tidak pernah lupa akan rupa pemuda ini, namun setelah ia mendapat penglihatan normalnya lagi. Sosok itu membuatnya berdebar.

"Defteros," Asmita berbisik lirih, menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah di depannya. "Kita lanjutkan hidup kita,"

Menarik sosok itu ke dalam pelukan lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan setiap rasa yang membuncah di dalam dada Defteros. Mata biru jernih Asmita yang selama ini tersembunyi kini telah dibuka lagi, untuknya. Ia tidak akan mengecewakan Asmita. Pun tidak ingin terburu-buru lagi memaksakan kehendaknya, ia lebih ingin Asmita nyaman akan keberadaanya. Ia ingin Asmita bahagia.

"Ya, Asmita. Kita lanjutkan hidup kita,"

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Entah kenapa seminggu ini, sekalipun fic ini hanya berdasar ide iseng, tapi terasa terus-terusan mendistraksi, sampai tidak fokus untuk ngetik chap 6 Our Story. Tapi syukurlah udah selesai, dan apa pula ini sampai 11k lebih. orz

Terima kasih sudah membaca. XD


End file.
